


lesbian adventure romcom

by DippertheShipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fairy AU, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, but there will be smut, okay it WOULD be smut but i started writing a lesbian adventure romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DippertheShipper/pseuds/DippertheShipper
Summary: I wanted to write hard smut but it turned into this fluffy mess





	1. Chapter 1

Korra meandered around the forest, stopping to look at a particularly delicate flower. It wasn’t really something she did often. Usually, she liked to hang out at the beach with her dad, practicing for the regional surfing competition. For some reason though, she had felt drawn the forest that day. 

Walking around the tall, mossy, trees, she thought about the history of the forest. It was near a freshwater lake, which was kinda weird, since it was so close to the ocean, and the surrounding basin wasn’t porous enough to have a spring or reservoir. At least, according to Bolin. Dude sure knew his rocks. Not to mention the stories Katara told her as a kid…

She pushed that thought away. Maybe this walk would be good for her! Anyway, she probably needed to clear her head for Saturday. If she was going to whoop Tahno’s sorry ass, she’d need to bring her best.

Sun shone down through cracks in the canopy, moss blanketing the forest floor. Tiny ferns sprung up around the bases of trees, and small wildflowers bloomed, dotting the landscape with color. A cool breeze wound through the trees, ruffling Korra’s ponytail. All of the sudden, she was overwhelmed by a sense of peace and calm. Korra moved forward. All worries and thoughts of the competition had left her mind. She just surged ahead. Sure, she didn’t know where she was going, but she knew she had to get there.

Finally, Korra reached a clearing in the trees. She gasped. She had walked right into Yue Lake.

The surrounding area was shaded by a few trees, but the lake itself was shining, a perfectly still reflection of the sky. Penetrating the sky were redwoods, so tall Korra had to crane her neck to see the top. It smelled soft and earthy, with the rich scents of the redwood intermingling with sweet wildflowers. Greenery surrounded all of it, and small, gray, pebbles made up the beach leading into the lake. It was perfectly tranquil.

_ Tenzin would love this place,  _ Korra thought to herself.

A sunny pile of rocks across the lake caught her eye. They were worn and smoothed, and covered in a soft, green, moss. Overhead, a tree with pink and red blossoms that Korra had never seen before bloomed. As she got closer, Korra realized how sweet the moss smelled. It was kind of weird, but she wasn’t fazed. After all, she had a penchant for running into weird things. 

Sitting down, she ran her hands over the soft greenery. Warm rays of sun caressed her, lulling her into a feeling of calmness. Maybe she could take a little nap. After all, Tenzin was always getting on her about meditating and “clearing her mind.” This was basically the same thing, right?

Korra stretched out on the sunny pile of rocks. She smiled up at the flowers. 

Heh.

It felt kind of like they were smiling back. 

The last thing Korra remembered before falling asleep was a flower lazily fluttering down and landing on her nose.

\-----

Korra woke up to a pair of bright green eyes staring at her.

“Aaah!” She sat up with a start.

“Oh, looks like Sleeping Beauty’s awake now,” the green eyed girl said.

“Who are you?!” Korra pressed, pointing accusatorily. “And, hold on,” she looked up. The sky was a mix of purple and red. “What time is it? Oh god, I didn’t practice today.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure it’s around six p.m. If you’re wondering.” the girl said.

“And your name?” Korra said, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

The girl winced. “Aaah, sorry, I can’t really tell you that yet. I need to know I can trust you first.”

Korra gasped. “Uh, I’m trustworthy! Do you know who I am? I’m the daughter of Mayor Tonarak!”

“Right, because human politicians are always so trustworthy,” the girl said, rolling her eyes.

“ _ Human  _ politicians?”

“Well, politicians in general, but- Shit. I.... probably shouldn’t have said that.”

“So, you’re saying you aren’t human? Or that you’re an anarchist hippie?” Korra said.

“Oh, god, no. Have you met those guys? They think they’re so environmentally friendly, but they really just stink up the place, refuse to follow rules, and-”

“They just crap wherever they want!” The two of them said in unision.

In spite of it all, Korra burst out laughing. “Man, my dad hates them! They all think the California wilds are the best place to ‘live on the lam’ and he constantly has to kick them out of local parks. What about you?”

“Oh, uh,” The pale girl’s face flushed pink. “Yeah, I guess you could say my dad has to do that too.”

“You know, I still haven’t gotten your name.”

The girl sighed, like she just wanted to tell Korra the truth, but couldn’t. “Look, I can’t right now. You’re just going to have to trust me on this one. I promise, I can tell you soon!”

“Oh.” Korra looked at the last sliver of the sun setting, disappointed.  “Well, I should probably get going then. My dad’s gonna get worried soon.”

“No, wait!” The girl grabbed Korra’s arm, then quickly let it go. “I, I mean, your dad’s probably not worried at all. Teens stay out late all the time, it’s no big deal.”

“I dunno, weird forest girl. My dad might think I drowned in the ocean, or got eaten by a shark, or turned into a mermaid and ran away or something.” Korra replied, getting up off the rock.

“That’s not- Okay, uh, do you have your phone?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“Can you just, tell it to tell your dad that you’ll be out late tonight?”

Korra got out her phone and started texting her dad that there was a crazy teenage hobo girl in the park he needed to kick out, but before she could press send, the girl grabbed her hand and started running towards the lake.

“Hey- Hey wait! I’m not done yet!” She yelled. “You know this phone isn’t completely waterproof? Just- Forget it!” She flung her phone onto the pebbles so it wouldn’t get wet and prayed it didn’t break.

“No time, sorry! But now I can tell you my name!”

“Now?! Of all times!” Korra screamed, hurtling at breakneck speed to the center of the lake. 

“Yes! Just jump into the moon with me!”

“Are you crazy?”

“Just do it!”

For reasons beyond her comprehension, Korra held her breath and dove into the perfect reflection of the moon in the water. 

At first, she felt cold and wet, like she was swimming normally, but in a split second, she it turned into the sensation of waves of heat that prickled her skin. Before she knew it, she was shot right out of the pool again.

“Hey, did you throw me out? Cause that was a pretty stupid-” Korra caught herself as she took in her new surroundings. 

“Woah.”

“Woah indeed. And, by the way, my name’s Asami. Asami Sato.”

“Korra,” she panted, still baffled by what she saw.

The forest looked somewhat like it did before she jumped in the lake, but the trees were gnarled and twisted, with unnaturally colored trunks. Bioluminescent moss and mushrooms grew in nooks and crannies, and ethereal fruit hung off untamed bushes. Strangest of all, everything had a slight glow  to it- even Asami.

“Welcome to the Spirit Wilds.” Asami grinned.

“Holy shit.”

\----

Korra backed away slowly, taking the defensive stance Katara had taught her. “Okay, I thought those stories Katara told me were just to scare me into behaving. What the hell are you? Are you going to make me dance until my feet fall off? Eat my soul? Trap me here forever?”

“No, no!” Asami cringed, looking ashamed. “Please, I promise, I brought you here so that humans and fairies could work together!”

“HA!” Korra shouted. “So you’re a fairy! I got you! So where are your wings, huh?”

Asami sighed and rolled her eyes. A shimmering pair of butterfly wings unfurled from behind her. They were green, with rich shades of emerald decorating the edges, glistening the the light of the glowing flora and fauna. As the light bounced off them, Korra realized they were just slightly transparent. 

“Wow,” she breathed. Her heart skipped a beat, and her head swam.

Blushing, Asami said, “Well, there you go. Wings.”

“They’re beautiful.” Korra stepped closer. “May I?” she said, gesturing at Asami’s wings.

“Oh, sure.” Asami said with a tiny smile.

 

Korra reached over to gently stroke her wings. They were much stronger than they looked, made out of chitin, and sectored like stained glass windows. Now that she was closer, Korra realized that Asami smelled sweet and fresh, like wild roses. She ran her hands up and down the wing closest to her. Asami shivered and let out a small sigh, sending a surge of electricity through Korra. 

 

She stared in awe. Asami was practically glowing.

 

Korra stepped back, wanting to respect Asami’s boundaries.

“Uh…” Asami blushed. “Look, Korra, I brought you here for a reason. There’s… been some tension between the Fey and humans recently, and you need to act as a bridge between the two worlds. Thankfully, the Grand Seelie Court has overlooked our area for a long time, but recently my father has been pushing more and more to retake the entire coast into the Spirit Wilds. Korra, I need you to help me convince him otherwise.”

Korra chuckled. Just another diplomacy issue, although, this time, a just a bit more foreign than she was used to. “You sure there’s no asses that need kicking?”

Asami seemed to consider this. “Well, maybe just a few,” she said with a coy grin. “Anyway, we should probably get going.” Her wings fluttering, she kicked off the ground and into the air, leaving a slight sparkling essence in her wake.

Korra’s stink eye caught Asami barely ten feet off the ground. 

“Right….” She said. “No wings.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Who’s Sherlock?”

“He’s a British guy who goes around solving mysteries and he’s got this sidekick called Watson, and he’s really smart, but- Oh, forget it.”

The two of the wound their way through the forest for a while, stopping every once in a while as Asami pointing out a particularly interesting species of plant or Korra taught Asami about human culture. Before they knew it, their path was only lit by the glowing plants and they stars above.

“Huh.”

“What is it?” Asami asked, wings twitching in confusion.

“The constellations are different.”

“Oh yeah. They are, aren’t they?”

“And, well, you are too.”

_ Shit,  _ Korra thought.

“I’m… different?” Asami said, raising an eyebrow.

_ Shit shit shit shit shit _

“Well,” Korra said, “You’re trying to prevent an interspecies war, which is way more initiative than I’ve ever seen from anyone else, you’re spunky, you’re creative, and, for crying out loud, you’ve got wings! That’s about as different as you can get from what I’m used to.”

“Wow, thanks, Korra. That’s really sweet of you!” Asami said with a smile, her eyes twinkling.

“Heh, yeah.”

Korra’s face turned red, and she felt a light, fluttery sensation in her chest.

“Asami, I’ve been wondering-”

Before she could finish, a glowing, misshapen humanoid stumbled out of the woods and lunged in their direction. It had a bulky patterned chest, dragging contorted arms behind it. Two glossy black eyes stared from the front of a tightly stretched face, horns curling from the front and pockmarked with burns and scars.

“Oh, hell!” Asami swore.

“What the fuck is that thing?” Korra shouted, dodging the creature’s clumsy swings.

“It- Argh!- must be a dark spirit!” Asami replied, trying to swerve around it without hitting anything. 

Its knuckles dragging on the ground, the dark spirit lumbered towards Korra before opening a mouth full of rows upon rows of sharp teeth. She ducked and rolled as quick as she could, tripping its feet out from underneath it. 

“Korra, look out!” Asami shouted. Twisting her arms around, electricity crackled in the air around her. Then, she sent it towards the beast with a jab.

It was stunned for a moment, before rearing up again and screeching horribly. Asami tried to shock it again, but it was unfazed. It slapped her to the ground with a thud, pinning her so she couldn’t escape.

Asami tried not to cry. The Spirit Wilds were dangerous, death was a risk she had accepted by entering. But before she could really process what was going on, the heard a battle cry to her left.

“Hey, ugly! Over here!”

Was it eloquent? No. But as Asami felt the dark spirit lift off her chest, she thought they were the most beautiful words she had ever heard.

“Yoo hoo! Shit face!” Korra shouted, running over.

As the spirit looked up to scream, Korra jabbed it in the eye. Quick as lightning, she socked it in the jaw, before jabbing the other eye with her thumb. The spirit screamed in pain, and ran away from the two girls.

“Ha!” Korra said, looking triumphant. “Just like a shark.” Gently, she leaned over to Asami. “Need a hand?”

“You… You saved my life.” Asami said in disbelief.

“Yeah, of course!” 

“Why?” she asked, still confused. “You could have left! The dark spirit wasn’t attacking you, but you put yourself in danger to save me.”

Korra shrugged. “It just seemed like the right thing to do. Besides, when that thing was trying kill me, you weren’t shying away from a fight!”

“Yeah…” Asami said. “The right thing to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every day I stray further and further from writing actual porn
> 
> it'll happen
> 
> Eventually
> 
> Also they have even more gay adventures

Korra sat in a moss patch, exhausted. She thought that the closer they got to Asami’s city, the trees would start to thin out, but they had only gotten thicker. 

“Hey, Asami?” she asked. “How much longer until we get to this city of yours?”

Using her finger and a reference point, Asami looked up and checked the stars. “Well, probably another four hours or so, if we don’t run into any more problems.”

“Four hours? Uuuuuughh.” Korra moaned, flopping onto her back. “Asami, I’m exhausted, and it’s like, three in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Asami said. “Wanna take a break?” She sat next to Korra in the moss.

“Smart plan, Asami. You’re pretty sharp.”

“Aw, thanks.”

Korra curled up in the moss, trying to get comfortable. She was so close to Asami… Just a slight shift from Asami, and their skin brushed together. Warmth spread through Korra’s body, flooding her from her head to her toes. When the beautiful fairy let out a tiny yawn, Korra almost melted. It was a strange and new sensation, but Korra felt drawn to Asami, like they couldn’t get close enough. Before she knew what she was doing, Korra slipped her arm around her, bringing Asami closer.

Nuzzled into each other, the two girls fell into a deep and refreshing sleep.

 

* * *

A smile spread across Asami’s face. Her head was filled with pleasant dreams from the night before. Very slowly, she began to wake. 

Blinking her eyes, Asami sat up and looked around. Bright beams of light pierced the thick forest canopy. Right. She was still here. 

Korra was still here.

“Heh, the tables sure have turned, haven’t they?” said Korra, standing over Asami with a smug expression.

“Oh! Yeah, you sure got me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Korra rolled her eyes. “Get up and moving, you may have caught me off guard with your beautiful wi- world, but I still have a surfing competition in a few days, and if I miss it because of you, this civil war is gonna look like a tea party. Come on.” She extended out her hand to help Asami up.

More than gratefully, Asami placed her hand in Korra’s and stood up. Their hands lingered, gracefully entwined.  _ Was it too long? Would she notice? Is this… normal for humans? _

Pulling away, Asami relieved herself of thinking about it any longer. 

“Well,” she said. “We’re just a couple hours away from the city. There’s just one tiny problem: What’s for breakfast?”

The devil himself couldn’t have pulled a more cunning grin than Korra. “Are there any rivers nearby?”

“Yeah, why?”

Within minutes, Korra was tearing through rocks and vines to get to the river Asami pointed her to. Fast as a whip, she yanked down vines, snapped branches, and tied knots to create a makeshift fishing pole. Sure, it wasn't pretty, but damn if Korra couldn't tie a good fishing knot. A smile creeped across Asami’s face. She had to hand it to humans. If there was one thing they had, it was endless ingenuity.

“Look, ya big ol’ butterfly!”

“Huh?”

“I caught a fish!” With a stupidly giddy smile, Korra brandished a (impressively fat) fish on a stick. “Fry it with your  _ ka-ka-pow  _ fairy magic!”

Doing as she was told, Asami cooked the fish with a weak electric charge. Yes, it would have been easier to just light a fire and cook it, but Asami couldn’t resist impressing Korra. To be fair, with the rate she was catching fish, Korra just might have been the one impressing her.

“Mmm, now we’re cooking with gas!” Korra jested. She sat down cross legged next to Asami, and stuck out a handful of fish-on-a-stick. “Here, some are whole, and some are filleted, so you don’t have to pick out the guts. Be careful though-”

Asami snatched the filleted fish right out of Korra’s hand. God, she was starving, and the fish smelled delicious. She bit in and-

“Bleugh, gross! Is there…. Dirt in this fish?”

“Heh, yeah.” Korra said sheepishly. “I didn’t have a knife, so I had to use a really sharp rock instead. I hope you like it anyway!”

“That’s really sweet of you, Korra.” Asami looked away. “You know what? There’s some onions growing in a patch just outside of the river. I bet they’ll mask the flavor, and make the fish even more delicious.”

“Great idea! Let’s go!”

Asami directed Korra to the patch of onions, which she tore up and put on their fish. The two of them sat and contentedly ate breakfast on a rock by the river. Asami’s fish was warm and fatty, with subtle flavors brought out by the wild onions. She looked over at the scrawny thing Korra was eating whole, and had to wonder if she gave her the biggest one on purpose.

_ No, that’s silly! _ Asami thought.  _ There are plenty of other fish she caught, it’s just random chance I ended up with one of the good ones first. _

“Hey, Asami?” Korra said, tapping her on the shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Now our breath is gonna smell like onions all day.”

“Gross!”

“You’re gross!”

“Sure, but you’re the stinky, smelly, human who’s going to ‘destroy nature.’”

“Hey, at least I’m not the unwashed hippie living in the forest.”

Asami gasped in mock offense. “Excuse me? I bathe at least once, if not twice, a year!”

 

By the time they finished breakfast, Korra and Asami had completely devolved into a fit of giggling and teasing each other. Shrieks and laughter filled the forest air, scaring off any chance of a second course. Of course, Asami and Korra didn’t mind. 

“Hrrrargh!” Korra yelled. “I’m going to capture you and bring you to our lord and savior Darwin to rip out your guts and put them on a wall!” She leaped on top of Asami and shook her head in a ‘ferocious’ manner. 

Squealing and rolling over, Asami retorted, “Oh yeah, well, I’m gonna enchant you into thinking that tree is a dildo and laugh as you rip yourself open trying to jack off!”

“Oh no! My one weakness: dildo trees! I’ll have to kill you before the dildos start appearing!” Korra shoved Asami off the rock, and fake wrestled with her until-

“Who-Whoa!”

_ SPLOOSH! _

 

While tickling and poking Asami, Korra had pulled a Star Fox and barrel rolled the two of them into the river. 

Asami landed smack dab on top of Korra. The stream burbled and churned around them, trying to get around their intertwined bodies. Korra burst out laughing uncontrollably. If it weren’t for the tiny, adorable little scrunch on her nose that showed up whenever she laughed, Asami might have been able to keep a straight face.

Unfortunately, the scrunch appeared, and the face Asami made was not at all straight. 

She was unbelievably close to Korra. And when she was soaking wet, well… That made it all the more intimate. 

Korra reached her hand up to caress Asami’s smiling face. When their skin made contact, Asami felt a tingle radiate from her face through her whole body, causing her chest to burn and shiver, and sending her wings aflutter. She let Korra’s hand linger a little longer; she couldn’t help it. But…

“Wow, uh, we should really get going, huh? Got a civilization to save, and all.” Asami said, pulling herself off Korra and wringing out her shirt.

“Aw, come on.” Korra pouted. “It’s only, what, ten in the morning?”

“Well, you know what?” Asami said, pulling Korra out of the water and trying to avoid looking at her everything. “We already made good progress this morning, so the city should only be an hour or so away.”

“Oh… Okay.” Korra said. “Honestly, I hope these vines thin out. I’m getting pretty sick of having to pull leaves out of my hair.”

“Oh boy, you’re in for a surprise.”

 

* * *

_ 1 hour, 43 minutes, 21 seconds later… _

* * *

“Welcome,” Asami said. “To the capital of the Northwest Coast spirit wilds, Yue city!”

Small houses styled as anything from cottages to pagodas dotted the hills leading into the city. Further in, two story houses with vines and flowers on their walls stood against an undefined background, clouds and mist obscuring their bases. No matter how hard she tried, Korra couldn’t seem to focus on the horizon, the sky covered in clouds and somehow simultaneously bright. Thick, ropey, vines, twisted around houses and shops, buried into the earth and reappeared in the middle of the street. The further into the city they got, the more they blanketed their surroundings, until every structure was mostly, if not entirely, made out of vines.  At the center of it all, a colossal tree pulsating with energy shot branches into the sky like bolts of lightning, with tiny apartments dotting the leaves, and an elaborate penthouse built into the top. 

“Wow,” Korra said. “I was really hoping for less vines.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo dawg this is the porn chapter and i'm finally publishing it
> 
> just gonna say this way my fist foiree into writing smut and tbh i'm not a fan
> 
> so if you want more hot and sexy smut i'm sorry but this is not the right place
> 
> however
> 
> i promised hot and steamy gay sex
> 
> and i DO NOT break my promises
> 
> (however this is also my first pornfic and honestly i hated it so much that i barely bothered to proofread so imma put some stars where the smut is so you can just skip to the romcom adventures)
> 
> also also guest appearance from my OCs! you can read their webcomic here: https://tapas.io/series/Yue-Bay-Guardians

“So, Yue City, huh?”

“Yep,” Asami said, nodding at Korra. “So… What do you want to do now?”

Korra furrowed her eyebrows. “Shouldn’t I meet your dad? Isn’t that the whole reason we came here?”

“No!” Asami shouted. “Er- I mean- You can’t do that yet! We’re soaking wet, and you need to make a good first impression.”

“Okay, how about we go back to your place and change?” Korra asked.

“Well…” Asami looked away and blushed. “Why don’t we take some time to explore the city? It would be a shame if you didn’t try Ryuu’s famous crystalberry cake!”

It might have been cutting the competition a bit close, but Korra couldn’t resist the allure of adventuring around a strange new city with a cute girl.

“What are we waiting for?!” Korra said, slinging her arm around Asami. “Let me eat cake!”

She smelled the shop before she even saw it. From two blocks away, Korra could smell buttery goodness and a sweet, tangy scent, kind of like blackberries waft through the air. She could have sat there and just inhaled the smell forever, but Asami grabbed her arm and yanked her forward.

A shiny and colorful sign labeled “Tashimi Bakery” swung over the entrance to the shop, which was shoved between a wing tailor, a law firm (apparently fairies took contracts very seriously) and several tons of vines. If she squinted, Korra could see “Best Sweets in Town” scribbled underneath.

Asami unceremoniously kicked open the wooden door.

_ Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!  _ A tiny silver bell over the doorway sounded clear and true.

“Hey, Ryuu!” Asami called. “Get out here, my friend Korra needs to try your crystalberry cake!”

“Coming, coming!” replied a tired voice from the back of the cramped.shop. A stocky teenage boy with gold eyes, curly matching wings, and hair tied in a loose bun flew out from the bakery. 

“So, you’ve never had-” Ryuu stopped midsentence. He looked over Korra once, then again, like he might have been hallucinating, before dropping to the ground and staring slackjawed. Edging in a little closer, he examined Korra in disbelief, and even tried to poke her. In return, he got a very sore hand. Korra was about to actually start fighting him when he backed away from her, and into Asami.

“Is- is that a human?” he hissed, pointing at Korra like his mother never taught him better.

“Yeah! That’s Korra.” Asami said. Korra beamed with pride, feeling like Asami was defending her against a bunch of angry racist bakers.

“Asami!” Ryuu laughed. “I didn’t think you were the type to-”

“Nope!” she squeaked. “Korra is just visiting! Just a visiting friend, that’s all!”

“You know, I’m right here. And just because I’m human, doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass.”

“Woah, woah!” Ryuu lept up into the air in fear. “I don’t need another ass-kicking! My girlfriend, Kishi, is a changeling, I don’t judge. So… uh… I guess that means you probably want her to serve you, huh?”

It was Korra’s turn to laugh. “Hey man, respect is a two way street! I’m chill with any fairy who’s okay with me!”

Ryuu gave Asami a funny look before turning into the kitchin.

“Okay,” he said, facing away from them. “But I’ll have her bring you the food just in case.”

While they waited for their food, Korra and Asami made small talk at a cute lacy table near the back of the bakery. Korra told Asami all about her rival, Tahno, and her pet- she was tentative to call it a dog- Naga. Apparently, Asami loved dogs from what she had seen, but never actually owned one herself. Also, the two of the shared an interest in martial arts and terrible movies, which was news to Korra. Sometime they would have to watch  _ Con Air  _ together. She’d never have guessed it by looking at Asami, with her delicate eyes, stunning wings, and gracefully sculpted figure, and the way her hair curled just so around her collarbone-

“Hey guys! Eat up!” A peppy voice said from above. A tan, girl with amber eyes and blue wings hovered over the two of them with a smile. “I even made it myself! Ryuu said I could help. Eh, kinda weird, since normally I just handle the finances, but I had alot of fun!”

“Oh! You must be Kishi.” Korra said.

“The one and only,” she replied with a grin. “Now, I’ll leave you two to your business!”

Light reflected through crystallized berries decorating the smooth finish of Korra’s slice of cake. The whole thing shimmered and shined with delicate facets of fruit, and of course, the glow that everything else had to it. It almost looked to good to eat… Almost.

When she bit into the cake, Korra was flooded with a medley of senses. Sugar danced across her tongue when she bit in, followed by a wave of rich, creamy, flavor. As she swallowed, a tart aftertaste counterbalance the overwhelming sweetness. It was the best cake she had ever eaten. The piece of cake radiated heat as it settled in her stomach, filling her with warmth and a sense of happiness. As she finished off the cake, Korra felt stronger, more whole, and more confident, like she was able to see things in the Fey Wilds clearly for the first time. 

“Boy, Asami, you were right! Thats was the best damn cake I’ve ever tasted!”

Asami laughed, and Korra’s heart sang. “Well, you should tell Kishi! Honestly, I think she could use the compliment.”

“Aw, it’s fine.” Korra waved her hand in the air. “Besides, we still need to get back to your house and change.”

“Oh, well… uh…” Asami stuttered.

“Hey, it’s okay. I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you or me on the way there.” Korra said, brushing a piece of hair out of Asami’s face. She looked up into Korra’s eyes. 

Absolutely mesmerized, Korra was filled with the overwhelming urge to touch, hold, to kiss Asami. She knew they were on important business, but....

Willpower only holds out for so long.

Leaning into Asami, Korra pressed her lips against her. Even that was enough to set her heart on fire, and despite the cool air around, Korra felt like she was being slow roasted from the inside out. It was gentle at first, at least until Asami started kissing her back.

She was hungry and passionate, like she couldn’t get enough of how Korra tasted. Everywhere her lips touched, a tiny jolt of electricity ran down Korra’s spine, and fireworks erupted under her skin. Like a lightning bolt, Korra’s back arched into the air, and she caressed Asami, whose wings buzzed beneath her touch.

With a soft breath, Korra broke away, searching the eyes of her partner for any sign of approval.

“Uh… Did you like it?” Korra asked.

Asami nodded, and pressed back into Korra, hugging her tightly. 

 

\----------

 

It was frankly surprising how much silk Asami had in her bedroom. Despite her relatively privileged upbringing, Korra had never seen so much wealth in her life. Not to mention all the doors. So many doors. 

Korra really had to find the closet. And not think about how the garments she would be wearing would be the very same garments that had touched Asami Sato’s bare skin. Finally, she found a mirrored door with a robe hanging on it. It seemed like a fairly safe bet to open.

“Ah!” Asami yelped.

“Wait, this is the bathroom! Oh, jeez, I’m so sorry!” Korra shouted, covering her eyes in an attempt at modesty. A soft pair of fingers landed on the knuckle of her hand.

“Hey,” Asami said. “It’s okay. You know. To see me naked.”

“Really?” Korra lowered her hand, peeking through out of curiosity. “Are you sure you’re okay with it?”

“Yeah,” Asami said. “And I… I kind of want to see you naked.” She looked away, blushing furiously as if she were intensely ashamed of this fact.

“I’m okay with that too.” Korra replied, stepping closer. Slowly but carefully, she started to undress, pulling off her shirt, then her pants, then her bra, then-

***

Korra, still partially dressed, lept on top of Asami. She kissed her furiously and passionately, tasting the sweet scent of her skin and her hair, leading her to the silk laden bed. The two rolled into it, snuggling with each other. Korra couldn’t believe it. Asami was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, especially in the nude. Each time she looked at her, Korra felt her body grow warm and tingle with a pleasant sensation. Asami trailed a finger down Korra’s neck, sending sparks and ripples of sensation wherever they went. 

Korra pushed into Asami, leading her kisses downward until they reached her chest. 

“Is it okay if I…”

“Please,” Asami moaned.

Tentatively, Korra placed her hand on Asami’s breast and gave it a gentle kiss. Unable to resist, she squeezed it, causing Asami to let out a soft gasp. Korra laid a trail of kisses all along Asami’s chest, circling her fingers her breasts. When Asami wrapped her hands around Korra’s neck, a flood of pleasure rolled through Korra’s body, spreading deep in every crevice of her body, sending her extremities reeling with warm tingles.

Lowering her hand, Asami tugged off Korra’s remaining underpants. Korra’s heart beat faster when she realised this meant they were going all the way. Every place their skin touched was a tiny factory, sending power coursing through their veins. Even though she couldn’t think straight, Korra felt so incredibly alive.

“Korra,” Asami whispered. “You don’t have to hold back, I promise,”

Her new power sent Korra reeling. Endorphins coursed through her veins, every part of her body expanding and filling with sensation. Korra nuzzled against Asami, wanting to feel every part of her amazing body.

Heart racing, Korra lower her kisses until she was between Asami’s widely spread legs.

“I love you,” She whispered.

“I love you too,” Asami whispered back.

Korra leaned in, unsure of where to start. She kissed Asami’s lower lips, tracing them with her fingers before going in for another kiss.

“Tongue- Use tongue,” Asami gasped, her back arching with pleasure.

Doing as she was told, Korra licked the inside of her vagina, tracing her clitoris with her tongue. It was an amazing and new sensation. She worked her way around, gently rubbing every part of Asami as she moaned harder and harder. 

Korra started to feel fuzzy with pleasure as she kissed and rubbed her tongue away at her pussy. She felt tingly and loose all over, like she had taken a drug and was in her own private universe. Noticing how Asami reacted to her movements, however, Korra pressed harder, becoming harder and more specific in her movements until Asami finally came.

“Oh- Ooooh- Aaaaaaahhh!” Asami gasped. Her fluids went into Korra’s mouth, but she didn’t mind. In fact, they almost tasted sweet, just like her. Korra was sure she was getting woozy, her blood pounding with the strange foreign substance it had encountered, but Korra didn’t care.

“Do me next,” she begged. Her pelvis was throbbing, crying for attention.

Asami turned over and started working her way down to Korra’s pussy. She danced her fingers along her legs, sending pleasures through Korra’s entire body. As she reached the outer lips of her vagina, Korra’s back arced in extreme pleasure.

It was unlike anything she had every felt before. Energy and life rippled through her body, exploding at every turn, multiplying at every corner. Korra felt shaken to her very core. 

“Keep going!” she moaned. “Oohh, baby, it feels so good.”

Korra’s eyelids fluttered. She was utterly paralyzed. There was no sensation but Asami, nothing in the universe other that her and Asami. Pleasure so intense she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, tore through her every cell. A warm, electrifying sensation arose from her back. IT was more powerful than anything she had ever experienced, even the ocean itself. 

The warm, electric, feeling enveloped her whole body until Korra felt like she was floating.

***

 

“Wow. Okay.” she breathed. “That was fucking great.”

“Yeah,” Asami rolled over and kissed Korra on the forehead. “It sure was.”

Korra snuggled up against Asami and let her heartbeat lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i am so sorry im shit at writing smut but i did say it would be in this fic and i can't put it off any longer


End file.
